hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pets are Yoshi's servants and tiny friends, but also call Fairy animals Gidget Gidget is a white Pomeranian, who is Yoshi's favorite pet Appearance Gidget is a white Pomeranian with large blue eyes, small pink ears, stubby feet, and a pink bow on her head. Personality Gidget is very bouncy, and tries as hard as she can to make sure nobody is affected badly from her words (unless they really have to be). She is shown to be very loving and concerning for Max and others, though she can be very tough sometimes; as shown when she is almost caught by Tiberius and Ozone refuses to tell Max's whereabouts. Also, Gidget is able to beat up dozens of members of The Flushed Pets easily. Even Derick, a crocodile who is much bigger than her, stood no chance against an enraged Gidget's Kung Fu. Sweetpea Sweet Pea is a green and yellow budgie parakeet that is Mimmy's favorite pet Appearance Edit Sweet Pea's head is yellow, other body green and he has little blue on his tail feathers. He has small orange beak and orange feet. His eyes are green. Personality Edit He likes hanging around with the other pets. Even with Chloe, who tried to eat Sweet Pea once. Chloe Chloe is a sarcastic blue tabby cat, and is Marie's favorite pet. Appearance Edit Chloe is an extremely obese blue tabby cat with a white chest and muzzle. Her ears and nose are pink. She also has stripes on her back and tail. Unlike normal cats, she appears to be quite clumsy at various occations. PersonalityEdit Chloe is shown to be apathetic, indifferent and lazy - she doesn't care much. The only things she does really love are food and herself. Nevertheless, she does have a way of standing up for her friends. Nadian Nadian is a baby dog when storks created in the sky, and he is Mary's favorite pet Leonard Leonard is a posh poodle, loves a ridiculous song and is Tessie's favorite pet Appearance Edit Leonard is a white poodle with a pink collar (red in promotional pictures). Just like other main pets, he is one of the residents in the Apartment Building. Personality Edit Although Leonard has a posh exterior, he is actually a party animal with a love of heavy metal music at extreme volume, but he doesn't want his owner to find it out. Pollito Pollito is Eduardo's pet chicken and the secondary antagonist of the film. In Spanish, it literally means "Little Chicken", he is Ludwig's favorite pet PersonalityEdit According to Eduardo, Pollito is usually very friendly, but if he recognizes intruders he can be very offensive. After his first meeting with Gru and Lucy, he often attacked and glared at them. Bumpy dog Bumpy Dog is Tessie Bear's dog, whose bumping and jumping cause trouble for all the toys. Even though some of the toys complain about his leaping, in several stories Bumpy's energy can save the day. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Tiny friends Category:Species Category:Mascots